


And now you're naked. Okay.

by flickerbyniall



Series: Prompts [21]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, anne and gemma but they're only mentioned so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 23:27:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19386610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickerbyniall/pseuds/flickerbyniall
Summary: Everyone decides to go to Harry's after the Eagles' concert.





	And now you're naked. Okay.

Harry was drunk, very drunk. To the point of making Niall struggle to get him upstairs to his room. It’s been a while since they saw each other and some part of him wishes that he could stay mad at Harry, for longer than five minutes. A part of him wants to admit that they are not great, that maybe everything is not as perfect as it seems when they’re together. He knows this, but he also knows that what they have, no matter how flawed or painful can it be, it’s real. They love each other, they’re still in love with each other and when they are in the same space, nothing else is important.

Not the time, not the distance, not the lies or the heartbreak. Just the two of them. And there’s a chance that Niall is a bit distracted by the warmth of Harry’s mouth on his neck, laughing, kissing and biting or maybe is the weight of the grab of his hand on his waist. It wasn’t their moment, four years ago; but today, hearing he was at The Eagles’ concert and making the decision of going to him and seeing him standing there, back against the wall with his hands in his pockets of that giant coat, seeing Anne and Gemma after so long, it felt right, like it could finally be their time.

Niall feels Harry’s hand going from his back to his ass and his mouth biting his earlobe, he clears his throat but almost falls down the stairs when Harry’s tongue starts leaving a trace behind his neck.

“Harry!” he whispers, feeling Harry’s smile in his jawline.

“Hmm?” he answers, enjoying this more than Niall would want.

“Your guests are downstairs.” He says, firmly, begging that Harry’s hand stay where they are and don’t decide to explore wider.

“Let’s go tell them to go home, then.” He laughs on his ear like it’s a gift only for Niall and his heartbeat races up.

“Your mom is already sleeping!” he shushes Harry when he starts to get loudly.

“And when that has stopped us before?” Harry looks at him like Niall is making no sense, teasing his patience.

He sighs and holds him tight when they finally make into the second floor. Harry is still laughing and Niall is scared he’s going to wake up his mom in one of the rooms. Niall wasn’t sure about going to Harry’s place after the concert when he suggested it, but his opinion wasn’t really important when Deo agreed to it and Gemma drag him by the arm into one of the cars waiting for them outside, so he found himself an hour later, hid with Harry in his kitchen drinking tequila and laughing, and looking, and loving. Because they still love each other, there’s no point in denying it, no when he _sees_ the way Harry has been looking at him all night, or how’s been talking about the thing they used to do when they were together, about how The Eagles always remind him of Niall and how much he missed him. He knows because he feels the same way.

So when they finally get to Harry’s room and he leaves him in the bed just for a minute to turn the lights on, he tells himself he shouldn’t be this surprised when he turns to him.

“And now you’re naked. Okay.”

Harry tries to stand up and walk to Niall but his feet get tangled with the clothes on the floor and Niall has to catch him before he falls off his ass.

“No funny business tonight,” Niall says as he carefully lays him down again. “You’re drunk.”

“But why?!” Harry whimpers, “the funniest business happen when I’m naked _and_ drunk.”

“It’s only funny when I’m also drunk.” Niall laughs and pulls out the hair from his hair, running his fingers through his hair.

“You’re boring,” Harry says, pouting and stretching his neck enough to touch Niall’s lips with his. “But I still love you.”

Niall smiles, deciding to ignore Harry’s words. They just meet again; they need to take thing slow if they want this work.

“I love you too, H.” He replies, because he does and it’s very likely he won’t remember that in the morning and also because the smile that comes afterward is worthy.

He gets up and kisses his forehead before turning the lights off.

“Stay,” Harry says before falling asleep.

Niall takes a couple of seconds to see his silhouette in the dark until he feels his heart on his throat and his feet take him back to the bed before he can even think about it. So he does, stay the night in, holding Harry in his arms just like they used to do it when they were just kids, because he may need it just as much.


End file.
